borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sniper rifles v. revolvers
ok, so i dont play mord but i always carry either a revolver or a snipe. i understand that the snipe obvsly does WAY more damage per round, but the revolvers hardly sway, have better firing rates and reload WAY faster and are more usefull not scoped. im just wondering if i should put the time into skilling the more difficult sniper...ore if i should just go with revolvers and make it easier. ---- The true beauty of Borderlands is it really doesn't matter which way you decide to go! Revolvers are meant for closer combat than Sniper Rifles, even if some have scopes. As far as the sway, Sniper Rifle sway is dramatically reduced after a few proficiency upgrades. And I've found certain Sniper Rifles that reload faster than certain Revolvers. Also, when it comes to unscoped, there are a few sniper rifles meant just for this purpose that don't even have scopes attached, such as Whitting's Elephant Gun. So to sum it all up... it's really whatever YOU want. p.s. Out of curiosity, which class are you? --Aelwrath45 22:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Personally, the sniper has been my weapon of choice. I have learned to use it effectively in close and long range. Once you learn how to effectively use the sniper, and have found a good sniper that works for you, then it is definitely better. But I guess if you are looking for an easy way, then the revolver will work. It just doesn't have the long range.- ---- I play mord, I'm level 36 and carry one of every kind of gun at all times, so I always have backup ammo. I use revolvers a lot more than sniper rifles, and only use snipers on bosses or strong melee enemies I don't want to get close to. I also use them on hordes of creatures like spiderants so I don't get surrounded. but on average bandits and lance soldiers, I go with revolver over sniper. i play soldier, i really only use m. rifles and shotguns but its nice to have the snipe ability. thanks for all youve added guys and after all this, snipes it is. i finally found one that compliments my other stuff (i like to stack corrosive effects)Slowatch 09:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC)the watch I'm mord, I use revolvers exclusively. I'm a big fan of Masher Revolvers which are essentially shotgun revolvers, devastating at close range. I also keep an ammo regenerating revolver on me and a scoped 400 damage revolver for sniping. I also bring a infinite ammo repeater with me for kicks, easily wipes out hordes of tiny mobs... Though once you have the revolver skills essentially maxed, and have high enough proficiency you can usually shoot a revolver like a machine gun. The speed at which you shoot is only limited by how hard it is for you to score headshots (which is easy if you use a Masher). xP LaznAzn 08:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I usually keep a sniper, a caustic revolver, and a incendiary shotgun with me at all times. I tend to walk around most of the time with the snipe scoped in and as soon as I see something move I start shooting, usually from about a half mile away. Going into the sniper tree I have removed about 95% of sway, I do crazy damage, and if I kill something I reload faster and do more damage, not to mention the rifle I am using has a firing speed of 3.5, which is pretty much as close to an auto sniper as I think I can get. Bruisers tend to be fun since they have big heads and tend to pause when shot. Body Shot, they pause, re-angle headshot x2. I get 3x more exp if I kill with a critical too. Stoan 13:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- i use brick and i found a revolver that does 256 damage and has a better scope than any of the snipers i have come across(4.3x). it also has 3x corrosive. so ive been going with the revolver. i have had snipers with higher damage than that but lower scope zoom. also ive had revolvers with more damage but no elemental mod. so ive hung onto this one for getting through shields quickly. --ARD uk I agree wholeheartedly with LaznAzn. I exclusively use revolvers unless the targets are so far away that i can barely see them. Then i use snipers. I carry one of each type of revolver (masher, incendiary, caustic, static, ammo regenerating and regular), and i do the same with snipers (minus the ammo regenerating). But, most importantly, it just depends on what you prefer. This game is all about being molded to whatever works for you. So there is no real answer to what is "better", just whatever works for you. --Felv I play Mordecai, and I use both sniper and revolver. I also tend to keep a backup SMG and shotgun around, there are times I have run out of sniper and revolver ammo. I use the sniper at long range, and then switch to a revolver when enemies get too close for comfort. Occasionally I switch to an all revolver layout, which was quite fun for the skag arena fights. Pdboddy 13:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- I suggest just going with a good revolver or a large clip, high rate of fire, 100+ damage repeater. The reason is so you can use your gunslinger tree. You want relentless, killer, guncrazy, focus, deadly, smirk, tresspass, hairtrigger and anything else it takes to get those to be maxed. You also want a mod that adds 90% increased fire rate, good ammo regeneration if possible, and increases relentless, deadly or killer by 4 with the others increased by 3. Honestly I have a Mordecai with lvl 50 pistol skill and I'm on playthrough 3. The only time I ever have trouble is when... Oh, wait, I don't really have that much trouble because I'm dealing more critical damage, I can get a second wind easily, I can no scope snipe with my 87 accuracy revolver at well over 200 yards, and where most people have a shotgun or SMG, I just whip out my high rate of fire repeater with the huge clip and drill it into their face at close range. 40% chance to shoot two bullets, kill somebody to tack on a 35% chance to deal even more damage with relentless. Increased fire and reload from killer. Revolvers have their perks, but don't ignore the benefit of a fast repeater.--Markfriedman 14:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC)